what's left
by men-r-dumb
Summary: When things start to look good mia's life changes. but will things with michael change too?I NEED A NAME 4 A GUY WHO'S SOMWHAT LIKE CJ!!!! PLZ SUGGEST!
1. Surprises and more surprises!

What is left..  
Disclaimer : i own none of the characters u recognize. They belong to the ingenious Meg Cabot.  
If I stole any1s idea I'm really sorry!!!!!!!!  
Summary: Mia's back from Genovia but what happens when she has a fight with Lilly? Michael will be on her side or will he?   
Chapter 1: Back  
  
the limo   
Guess who just got back from Genovia!!! ME!!!!  
I just can't wait to see mom and Mr. G, I really missed them, they couldn't come pick me up because mom was feeling really sick so they called Lars and told him to just bring me home and they'd meet me there, I bet the loft is a mess, I hope mom hasn't been eating any alfalfa sprouts, or worse drinking beer !!!!!!! I'll have to check the fridge as soon as I get home !  
I can't belive how much I missed them and fat louie, lilly who is coming back tomorrow with her brother Michael who loves me and I love back and I haven't been able to stop thinking about!!! I just hope he didn't find some other chick in florida he likes more than me. G2g ! I'm home!  
  
********  
my room  
ok so when I got home I didn't really see anyone so I thought my mom was just puking and mr. G was with her I put my things in the room and turned on all the lights I looked around and thought about how much I had missed this place, I was just about to go to my mom's bathroom when something caught my eye hanging in the kitchen were red and silver balloons and a banner that read "Welcome Home" my mouth dropped open and everyone jumped out of my moms room and the bathroom and the kitchen itself. Everyone was there, Tina, shameeka, Dave (Tina's boyfriend), Kenny, Boris, Shameeka's boyfriend, hank, mr. G, my mom, lilly and I saved the best for last MICHAEL!!!!, I was psyched so were they I had grown and not upwards but outwards if u know what I mean. Ok I actually have breasts!!! I am now a 32 b.   
anyway so we had pizza and talked and then everyone left except my mom (DUH) mr. G (DOBLE DUH) and Lilly and Michael.  
So now this is the good part me and lilly and Michael watched dirty dancin' and then they had to leave but I actually got a goodnight kiss from Michael AND were going out on Friday!!!!! YAY!!!!!!  
  
Anyways when they left mom, mr g and I did some catching up, mom said I've grown and that I look a lot happier and cuter with my new tan, I told her about my speech and everything. And they told me that they've decided that they won't know the sex of the baby until it's born. (yeah I know, that is lame, I told them but they won't listen!!!!!!)   
Well I'm pretty tired so I'll get to bed, ooops I didn't check the fridge!!!!!!   
  
Mmmm . I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WOMAN HAS BEER IN THE FRIDGE!!!!!!!! She says it's for mr. G but I'm gonna give it to Ronnie anyway ! other than that there was nothing in there (THANK GOD)!  
And fat louie is fine although his shiny items collection has grown a lot since I had last seen it. 


	2. Makeover

Chapter 2: torture or no torture ?  
  
On my way to the plaza Yup! Saturday morning I have to get up and go to princess lessons with grandmere. May I say this is my last Saturday before school starts over!!!!!! And I can't even sleep late!! Ok so I usually don't sleep late but I am tired. Well I'm at the plaza.  
  
On my way to lilly's: At least I got something good out of the princess lessons, I get to go to lilly's and sleep over and I got a makeover. So I walk in to my grandmother's suite and I see paolo holding a curling iron and a piece of paper which he then gives to me. I've stuck it in here  
  
Mia I have an appointment with the prime minister of Genovia. So I will leave you with paolo and his assistants so they can surprise me when I get back. We decided that you need to change your look. Grandmère  
  
So I was frightened at first but Paolo gave me a magazine and I just didn't look at myself for like 3 hours while he completely changed me. He didn't want me to look at myself but I convinced him and it was scary! I just looked at my now curly haired self. My hair had in extensions that reached my elbows it was layered and had loose curls and caramel colored highlights. I didn't think it looked that bad, actually what scared the hell out of me was looking at myself and actually thinking I looked hot. I am not conceited but honestly I looked a lot better and by the way I'm not lana blond or mousy brown I'm a brunette with caramel streaks. Paolo gave me a whole bunch of makeup and started to tell me how when and where to use them. He was so happy that I understood every word he said that he didn't realize Grandmère standing looking at us. She beamed! Yes the dowager princess beamed. The woman incapable of showing any type of emotion beamed! And she beamed at ME!!!!!!!  
  
Lilly's room She's jealous! I swear she just looked at me and was like "Oh my god! You ARE all Jennifer love Hewitt with a kick" Which totally hurt me I mean we've been trough this I even told her that I like it and I don't really care if she doesn't. Michael isn't here, he's walking Pavlov, but it's ok cause I'm sleeping over and I'll get to see him any way. Back to lilly who just answered back " it looks good, besides if u don't care the I don't care" Michael is back !!!!!! He's coming.  
  
Later in lilly's room I practically ran out of lilly's room. I jumped into his arms and he kissed me sweetly, his arms at my waist mine behind his neck. We kissed for like minutes and lilly just stared at us. God doesn't she have any manners ! doesn't she know that is not something nice to do. I mean who stares at their best friend and boyfriend while theyre kissing? WHO? And the worst part she just rolled her eyes when we stopped kissing and Michael told me he loved me. What best friend does THAT!!!!!!? Anyway lilly says her next episode will be based on physical image. She says she'll talk about what were wasting too much time on and what we don't even notice. Were going to bed now.  
  
A/N Ok I know this chap is really short! I'll try to make them longer. I'll update soon! Promise. Please review!!! 


	3. CJ

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Ok so I think this is a short chapter too, but it took some time so I'll leave it this long.  
  
************* Loft I'm back now. I don't think my moms home, which is really weird, cause she hasn't been going to the studio because of her morning sickness, and her appointment with the doctor isn't till Tuesday. Top 5 Places My Mom Could Be (And Mr. G) 1.Having lunch at the deli. 2.Having lunch at some other place, like mr. Gianini's parents' house in long island. (somehow I don't really think so but whatever) 3.Maybe she heard me come home and she was drinking beer with Mr. G and she ran out to throw the evidence away. 4.Central Park 5.The studio.  
  
God why can't my mom be more responsible here I am alone at the loft nothing to do! And she is out with mr G. probably having the time of her life. I'm going online. Kenny's online and so are Shameeka and Tina.  
  
My convo with Kenny: AnimeManiac: hi Mia. FtLouie: hey AnimeManiac: so how are things with Michael? FtLouie: fine. And how are you? AnimeManiac: Fine, I have a girlfriend now. Her name is C.J. FtLouie: Oh cool! And how are thing with her?  
  
Ok so I'll tell you how "cool" that is! I can't believe he replaced me so fast !!!!! and what kinda name is cj anyway!!!!!!!?????????? And guess what! Now he's offline he didn't answer my question!!!!!!! Asshole!  
  
My convo with Shameeka: FlwrPwr: Hey, I have to go now but we'll talk later, ok? FtLouie: okay  
  
My convo with Tina: RomanceFreak: Hi!!!!!! FtLouie: Hey, can you believe Kenny has a girlfriend? RomanceFreak: I already knew that. She's nice, we've been to the movies. FtLouie: why didn't you tell me?!!!!! RomanceFreak: I didn't think you'd really care. FtLouie: And her name !!!!!! RomanceFreak: I know, isn't it cool! FtLouie: I don't think its cool! I mean what type of name is C j anyway!? RomanceFreak: They're her initials stupid! It stands for "Can'tbelieveyou're Jealous" and her last name is "AboutKenny"!!!!!!! FtLouie: I am not jealous!!!!!! And what DOES it stand 4??! RomanceFreak: yes you are! And it stands for Cynthia Jace. She's tall and she's tan and has turquoise eyes and she'll be going to Albert Einstein. She just moved from England and she has this really cool British accent, which is different because it sounds like she's from Brooklyn. She has black hair, which is really shiny and is wavy; she has this total pixy cut. She has braces and glasses you know the dark rimmed ones. FtLouie: She doesn't sound cute I mean braces (ewww) and glasses (oh lord). RomanceFreak: Whatever Mia, people with braces aren't necessarily hideous you know! She has this great body, and those glasses I mean not even a singer would be able to pull them off as good as she does. She just looks so natural. And she has blue highlights. Which brings out her eyes. FtLouie: Oh, well I still don't think she can be as cute as Lana.  
  
Ok so I never tought id say this but I AM jealous of KENNY!!!!!!!!! 


	4. A tiny argument & the consequences of

A/N: sorry, last chapter I wrote "I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M JEALOUS OF KENNY" but it should have been "I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M JEALOUS OF KENNY'S GIRLFRIEND" Also I want to apologize to the few people who have been reading this fic for taking so long to update. Oh and I know my chapters are really short but I'm trying to make them longer, and (God how many ands can a person use in a sentence!!!!) last chapter was a complete mess, because everything was like in one whole paragraph and stuff so sorry 'bout that too..! Now read and enjoy !!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~I didn't ask to be a princess but unfortunately the stupid crow fit!!!!! ;_;~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: Michael and Mia?  
  
G&T:  
  
Oh god!!!!!! EVERYONE LOVES ***HER*** !!!!!! I am so sick everyone including Lana adores CJ and they won't leave her alone, whether it's her hair or her clothes or her curvaceous figure everybody seems to be complimenting her .! She is in my algebra class and she started talking to me about how well written Lilly's book is. And I swear I almost fainted I mean I just went like "How do you know how her book is written?" "DUH!!! I read it silly!" That is it I am so sick of this C.J girl she is getting on my damn nerves plus, I can't wait to have some time alone with Lilly in the cafeteria to ask her why the hell C.J got to read her book but I didn't !!!!!! Oooh the bell rang I'll show Lilly !!!  
  
Library:  
  
I am crying, yes I am crying. You wanna know why? Here's the answer: when I finally confronted Lil about the book thing she just said something like "Oh Mia don't be immature, I let her read it because I knew she would understand the different points of view featured in the book"  
  
Me: So what are you trying to say??? That I'm too dense to understand your long words???  
  
Michael: Mia calm down!!!  
  
Me: Calm down? God, first I'm not assertive enough and know what? I'm too stupid???? Hey, you people wanted me to be assertive and now you're telling me not to!!!!!!!  
  
Lilly: Mia you're just way too naïve!!!  
  
Me: now I'M naïve!!!! God lilly I thought you were my best friend I had to dig till the end of the earth just to find out you had started to write this book and now I found out you let someone you hardly even know read it but I have known you since that guy flashed us and I CAN'T because I'm too "NAÏVE"!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lilly: Oh god Mia!!! There are a lot of thing you never told me! You never told me about Michael, you didn't plan to tell me about your royal status, but you had no choice when it was all over the paper!!!!!!  
  
Me: You never told me about you frenching Boris! Or liking Boris!!!!!! And you knew how important those things were to me!!!!!  
  
Lilly: Oh and you think that it doesn't hurt to have your best friend not trust you, your best friend lie to you????  
  
Me: you never trusted me either!!!!!!!!  
  
Michael: Mia calm down, Lilly's right you never even wanted me to tell her about the time I saw you run out of the bathroom all made up and wearing panty hose.  
  
Me: Oh go ahead and take her side!!!!!!!  
  
I just couldn't take it anymore and I ran out everybody was staring at us because we were screaming. Now I'm here in a corner of the library with the book version of "Bridget Jones' diary" in my hand, this journal getting wetter by the minute my salty teardrops falling over my chicken scratch handwriting. I can feel my nose is red, my eyes are probably red too, and all I can do is cry. How could Michael have taken her side? Why me? When I finally thought thing were ok this has to happen to me, I thought he said he loved me, well I guess love isn't enough to defend me though. I think that even though I love him I'll have to break up with him, I knew it was to good to be true. It would have been way too complicated anyway, his parents being psychoanalysts, they would probably think it was just my way to release tension since I am going trough difficult and stressful times with all the paparazzi and stuff. I just can't take somebody who I cant depend on to defend me, he put me down. I don't think I can trust anyone who I know is capable of doing this to me.  
  
The bell just rang I don't care, I'll skip French nobody will notice it's not like anybody cares, and if anyone does notice who cares, I've been in worse trouble, some detention would do me good, maybe I can make friends with the AEH rebels, it would be a new start maybe I'll find real friends since I've noticed the only true ones I have are Shameeka, Tina and Ling Su. And who knows who SHAMEEKA AND LING SU will want to be with: me or Lilly. 


	5. breaking up with kenny and getting mad!

A/N: Will somebody please review? Anyway thanks to the people who did review.at least someone wants me to keep on with this story. Ummm I am going to have a new guy I think soon enough, and I'd like you people to suggest some names!!! Please describe him too, but he has to be somewhat like CJ.  
  
Now to my story  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Chapter5:  
  
P. Gupta's office:  
  
Oh my god!!! I'm in principle Gupta's office, I still remember the last time I was in here, I had stuck a nutty royale cone right into Lana's chest. I had been sitting with Michael in g & t ---- I HAVE GOT TO STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!!!!!! THINK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE.like that cute little puppy principle G. has on her desk. Yeah it's cute, it looks like Pavlov.--- I'll never be able to stop thinking of him, so why not remember how his knee was brushing mine and then someone shows up with the stupid hall pass.he smelled like soap. He always smells like soap, but I guess if he can't stand up for me then the ivory soap smell will have to be smelled off some other clean guy. I mean I thought he loved me, that TRAITOR!!!!!  
  
Loft:  
  
I've got detention for a week, and if that's not bad enough Grandmère says I need to take German classes!!!!!! GERMAN? Don't ask why german I don't know either but the woman says German and German it will be, considering the fact that my dad is incapable of defending me!!!!!! So now I have to learn to say like a zillion words that go like "shhhshhhwhshh" and don't tell it's not like that I've heard those people talk and it always seems like they're fighting!!!!!! And I also have to learn their meaning and how to use them and WORSE grammar!!!!!!!  
  
I regret the time I said that I loved Grandmère or at least hated her less. She sent to bring this guy who seems to be gay and smokes all day!!!!! And he stinks, I think it's his armpits AND I knew from I stepped into Grandmère's suite that someone had a serius smoking problem, he also looks really old and is only 25. grandmere seems to LOVE him, now that I think about it Grandmère seems to love EVERYONE European or loaded.  
  
Anyway, there is also a woman, who started asking me about clothes and stuff so judging by that I'd say she's my new stylist I was too shocked with the german thing to ask her. I was screaming at Grandmère for the German thing I even ran out on her and told Lars to hurry up and take me home, but this just brought me to more trouble, principal Gupta had told me I shouldn't skip class and stuff but she did NOT tell me about calling my mother about it !!!!!! She said I had skipped both french and English and how she had talked to me about what I had done and the consequences, she had asked me if I had problems at home and that I could confide anything in her. I had just answered no. She told my mom all this. She said I'm a brilliant girl (SURE!!!!!!)but I can't possibly be starting the new semester like this.Bla.bla.bla.bla .  
  
So now my dad has told me I won't go to the taping of Lilly's show until I find a way to make it up to Granmère, I can tell where I got my unassertiveness!!!! Besides DUH I'm mad at Lilly so I couldn't care less, so maybe if I start crying over it he'll leave me alone and then there you have it he thinks I'm suffering but I really am not!!!!! But I don't think- ok I know my mom doesn't like the idea of him grounding me like that so now they're at it and I'm in my room expecting my mom to pop in any second with my dad explaining what my punishment will be. Although now that I think of it, it doesn't seem like they're gonna stop fighting anytime soon. So I don't think they'll have enough energy to come in and tell me what to do! Yippee! I LOVE my mother!  
  
Later at the loft:  
  
They finally stopped fighting and mom convinced my dad to let me go tape Lilly's show if I didn't watch TV.I'm listening to my Christina Aguilera CD I finally got sick of Britney who is such a Lana stereotype so now I listen to Christina and Avril who are more controversial although Avril doesn't sing all that well live. I just talked to Tina on the phone she told me that it was true about not wanting to share anything with Lilly but that it was also true that Lilly always seem to take out her need of control on me. She said that it was great that I had finally stood up for myself, she thinks I should forget about Michael (who by the way has called like ten time per HOUR!!!!!) and she says he's such an asshole for leaving me like that although not because I was right because actually he was but because that's what boyfriends arte supposed to do, defend you even when they know you're wrong. I am so glad I have a friend like Tina, she is so sweet. Shameeka called too and said the same things as Tina, they both mentioned my jealousy towards C.J. a problem and they both thought I might still have a thing for Kenny, who by the way also called just to see how I was (SwEeT`*'), back to Tina and Shameeka I think they're right I don't think I have feelings but the fact that he replaced me and all.oh and Boris called too, he said that if I ever needed to talk to someone I could count on him, which I thought was especially nice cause I have been so not so nice to him. God a ton of people called me, I think they're just happy because I stood up to Lil but also worried cause it totally looks like this will be the end of our friendship.  
  
A/N: hope ya'll liked it ;)! PLEASE REVIEW !!!! I REALLY NEED IDEAS FOR NAMES AND PERSONALITIES. I CAN'T TELL YOU WHY BECAUSE IT WOULD RUIN THE WHOLE POINT OF THE STORY...... 


	6. Shameeka and some kind of table dance

A/N: Thanks for the reviews; I need a name for a guy. And thanks to kate by the way for pointing out the "you have to be logged on to review" thing, I myself hate when I have to log on just for a stupid review, so sorry about that.  
  
French  
  
I HATE CJ!!!!!!! She is so annoying! Today, she got up in the CAFETERIA to dance; I'm not kidding this time, DANCE!!!! I walked into the caf and everyone was standing in a circle, I made my way up to the circle and looked for Tina who I found thanks to Wahim who is SO tall, I asked her what was going on but before she could answer I saw what was causing such a "commotion", to quote Grandmère, in the middle o the crowd was cj dancing that "if u wanna be my lover" song by the spice girls. Everybody was so amazed by her so-called talent. I just wanted to puke so I left the crowd and got a nutty royale ice cream cone.  
  
I don't understand what's so special about her! She is just ordinary just like the rest of us, when I pointed that out shameeka, who had seen me walk to my table and sit down with the cone, just said that the way she was friendly with everyone made everyone want to be with her because they knew they wouldn't be rejected by her. I still insist, there is nothing special about her, she just likes everybody, big deal I could be that popular too, when I pointed THAT out shameeka just said I was probably just a little jealous or protective of Kenny and that if I tried I could like her just as much as everyone else, she also said that maybe I was just jealous because all the attention had shifted over to her. I admit it IS kind of true but still.. ok it is true but I still can't stand her!  
  
The loft  
  
German lessons today. I can now say I am Mia in German: Ich bin Mia. At least I'm learning something with the cigarette-addict. My stylist, whose name by the way is Zoë, says she's gonna make me my very own wardrobe and so she started asking me what colors I'm into, and what fabrics. She showed me a couple designs, like this pleated skirt with a matching tee. She even has sketches of hats. It's amazing to see all these designs by some weird Italian woman whose name I don't remember, made just for me. Zoë says the woman is not such a famous designer but her clothes are wonderful and that's all that matters. Zoë is fun to talk to, I told her about my fight with Lilly and everything and she totally listened but like Tina she said that I'm just jealous. I think this is the end of our friendship (Lilly and I). I just can't see how it can work out, I mean she's always criticizing me, and I always feel like if I want to eat an ice- cream cone I've gotta ask her if it would be okay. I mean it's annoying, everything I do is wrong and she just puts it right in your face like you have to change so you can just be her friend.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
A/N: I DON'T GET THE POINT OF THIS CHAPTER EITHER!!!!! AND I KNOW IT'S SHORT AND KIND OF BORING, BUT IT'LL GET BETTER, I'M JUST TRYING TO DECIDE IF I SHOULD NAME THE GUY M. B. 


	7. Cheating and meeting

A/N: sorry I didn't update for a long time but I have really good reasons. I was in Germany with my class and didn't have access to a computer there. And well now that I've been back for a month I've decided how to end this story. So on with the story!  
  
- ? - ?- ? - ?- ? - ?- ? - ?- ? - ?- ? - ?- ? - ?- ? - ?- ? - ?- ? - ?- ? - ?- ? - ?- ? - ?- ? - ?- ? - ?- ? - ?- ? - ?- ? - ?- ? - ?- ? - ?- ? - ?- ? - ?-  
  
Thursday:  
  
The limo:  
  
It feels so weird, the way the limo passes by lilly's house every morning not giving me even a good minute to see if Michael is up there. It is officially over I borke up with him yesterday in the caf right after my chat with shameeka. I probably would have forgotten to even talk to him if he hadn't come up to me out of the blue asking if I was alright and stuff, to what I replied "I thought I had found what I wanted and I just noticed I hadn't. Look Michael what I need is not someone who will let their sister walk all over their damned girlfriends, like haven't you noticed I haven't answered your calls!!!? Look Michael I really liked you, I still do, I loved you too but now I'm not sure of that. You are very sweet but I won't let you let me be crushed by your sister, just because I once loved you." He just didn't say anything can you actually believe that ?! I mean hey what kind of dork just shuts up and turns away when you break up with him!!!? Tina says he really loved me and it really hurt because he didn't think the damage was that bad, but I have to let go.  
  
Broken:  
  
I really liked you,  
  
I still do,  
  
I even loved you,  
  
you loved me too,  
  
But I'm not sure that love will do.  
  
I just made up that poem it kind of shows what I feel. Well I'm at school now I'd better go.  
  
Algebra:  
  
Ok so I'm mad. Wanna know why? I was just talking to Aleena, (this girl in homeroom she's kind of new) and she told me that last night she went to watch "phone-booth" and she ran into C.j. who was on a date, but not with Kenny, no, according to Aleena this guy was totally different he was a total babe. Now this is what gets me pissed who the hell does this perfect hair, perfect body, perfect face -chick think damn is, using Kenny like that I'm sure they haven't broken up it would be too soon and besides she's acted so nice and all why would Kenny have a reason to dump her? I know she couldn't have dumped him because the guys around here would probably be drooling even more over her. I have got to tell Kenny, but how? He is going to feel so bad, poor Kenny! I cant take it anymore I am so mad I'm just staring at Cj's stupid head I swear if I stay here any longer I'll smash her phone too.  
  
Kenny's classroom:  
  
Ok so I thought of a perfect way to not smash Cj's phone at least not yet. I got a hall pass! So I went to Tina's class she has biology first hour and signaled to her, she got a hall pass too. I've told her about C.J but even though she's all worried you can tell deep down she thinks I'm just making it up so everyone will hate her, at least she offered support she said I should talk to Kenny and fast before he finds out another way. So that is what I'm gonna do when we are supposed to switch classrooms, meanwhile I'm waiting outside, I HATE C J!!!!!!!!! Ooooh, Kenny finally came out gotta go!!!!!!! I'm so mad and excited it's like this whole mixture of feelings. Why do geeky people always get hated? I mean look at CJ she's all that including a stupid talent less cheating b*tch! Ok maybe I shouldn't talk about talentless people but really why do people think she's so great?  
  
G&T:  
  
This is now the most uncomfortable class in history Michael is next to me and Lilly is behind, Boris is all over Lilly so I can't even talk to him although I don't think he'd want to talk to me because unlike Michael he knows a good boyfriend stands up for you. Kenny got really confused he says he'll keep more distance until he can be sure, thank god for that! At least he kind of believed me, and he'll give my theory a chance. GOD I'M BORED!!!!!!!!!!!! There is no one here that I can actually talk to! I'm looking all over the classroom and I see no one who looks like they would like to share a conversation with me. At this point I'd rather be with Grandmère!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH GOD I DIDN'T JUST SAY that!!!!!!!!!! But it IS true!!!!!! Ok I take that back I just saw this guy I hadn't noticed before he's in a corner, maybe I can talk to him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Loft:  
  
Zoë made me try on some clothes including a long black skirt, a jean skirt, some boots, a hat and some really cool patched up jeans. I loved how everything looked but I'm kind of scared of showing that much skin with the jean skirt, but Zoë told me not to worry I have nice long legs. Whatever! By the way that dude I talked to in G&T is in my English class and is really nice, his name is matt he just turned 15 a couple weeks ago, I asked him why I hadn't seen him around and he says that he was sick so he was also absent. He is kind of cute with black hair that is straight and dark blue eyes with a little bit of turquoise here and there; I noticed he has a nice body. He is kind of mysterious but that is what makes him so interesting he is really fun to be around he has a great sense of humor. All the while we were talking Lilly just glared at us. I AM IN HEAVEN!!!!! I think Lil might be jealous and Michael too. 


	8. lana

A/N: I am really flattered because people actually took time and read my stories but I just like fics with other guys. Besides you can't be sure Mia will end up with Matt. Anyways on with the story...  
  
Algebra:  
  
Just talked to Tina. She heard Kenny followed c.j and saw her with some guy. He is supposedly totally hurt. Poor Kenny I wish people had listened to me when I first said that C.j was complete scum!!!!!!! She is so stupid I should've known! I warned them I told them she was stupid!!!!!! Ok, actually I didn't really do that but WHATEVER, u get my point! you know lately I've been feeling more assertive which is a good thing I think Lilly would be proud of me right now. Or not because as we all know when I proved to be as assertive as anyone else she just started screaming even more at me! I was just so sick of her! But I miss Michael, I mean he didn't scream at me or treat me bad, hell never would he dream of treating me badly, and he really loved me I saw it in his eyes every time he told me I saw it in his eyes when I broke up with him, those brown deep eyes, I always knew how he felt by just looking at them. The way he turned away when I told him it was over . I remember it so clearly there were tears in my eyes and he just looked me in the eye as if asking me "you don't really WANT to do this, do you". And this morning it finally dawned on me that all my life I had taken Lilly's bossiness and I had put up with it because she supported me and then I had realized I didn't have to take it anymore I could depend on Tina, after allI had depended on her when Lilly got mad because of my new "lana image" to quote her. so I fought with Lilly and now I really think it's the end although you can never really tell, I have had enough of Lilly bossing me around and making me feel stupid, but what I wanted to say is that I had wanted Michael my whole life and then I had him and I had broken up with him because he had let me down, but how many times hadn't Lilly let me down? And I had forgiven her so many times yet I felt obligated to not let Michael tiny mistake go. I think I'm afraid of letting anyone get too comfortable with our relationship and leading to their constant bossiness and manipulation. But you know right now I don't really care I know it's kind of selfish but I think Michael should come to me not the other way around, and until that time comes I can talk to Matt who is really sweet, and make them jealous. Lana just swooshed her hair all over my desk again I SWEAR she is so annoying! Lana is chatting with one of her friends by phone, they're talking about what's her name's boyfriend, nothing interesti------- WAIT! Lana and that girl are talking about cj!!!!  
  
I'm copying everything here (this is real juicy stuff!)  
  
Lana: That brat CJ is going to pay!  
  
girl: I swear, she's like just taken our table in the cafeteria I mean like honestly who does she think she is ?! Lana: I know! And don't forget the way she made us feel so low, besides that she is like totally the new "it-girl" and that is SO not right we're always the "it-girls"!!!.  
  
They're typing way too fast for me to copy it down but they just keep saying a bunch of stuff against her.  
  
G&T  
  
Ok so I don't know what came over me, maybe it's my sudden lost of bossy people, but I got up after algebra and followed Lana to the bathroom, when we got there she noticed she had been followed and went: L: WHAT is your PROBLEM?!? M: Umm.well uhhhh.. L: Look Amelia I don't like people to like follow me around, so leave me alone ok. I mean I know I'm hot but don't go turning all gay on me ok. M: Ummmm, actually I didn't come here because you're "HOT" but because I need to talk about something. L: Well I'm sorry but I can't be caught speaking to a FU-REEK like you, my reputation is already sinking. M: Take a risk and gain everything CJ has taken from you. Yeah that is right I saw your conversation with your friend so since you hate CJ and she hate CJ and I hate CJ, maybe we can find a way to prove how stupid she is to everyone. L: Ok, sorry but I gotta go now so give me your number and I think I'll call you.  
  
I can't believe it I talked to Lana. Lana talked to me. Lana Weinberger is going to call me tonight! I'm so excited despite the fact that she is such and airhead I finally found someone who agrees with me ! 


End file.
